


She wanna ride me like a cruise

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, lord save me, reader is not any specific gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you came to visit New York you thought that the trip would be filled with shopping, photographing and the short, perhaps going to see some shows, in a worst case scenario you’d get your wallet pickpocketed like the last time, although you’d learned from your mistakes and not put it in the back pocket of your jeans. You definitely didn’t expect to end up in the situation you were in now.orOlivia Octavius thinks you're Spider-Man's friend and interrogates you.





	She wanna ride me like a cruise

**Author's Note:**

> I am high-key embarrassed by this work and also haven't written smut or whatever you call it these days in like two years so bear with me

When you came to visit New York you thought that the trip would be filled with shopping, photographing and the short, perhaps going to see some shows, in a worst case scenario you’d get your wallet pickpocketed like the last time, although you’d learned from your mistakes and not put it in the back pocket of your jeans. You definitely didn’t expect to end up in the situation you were in now.

Your day had started nicely enough; you had gotten out of the hotel and gone to the nearest Starbucks for some iced tea as the day was quite warm. Walking out of the coffee shop with your headphones in your ears, you had apparently managed to miss something quite major going on. Well, certainly not such an unusual sight for those who lived here, but exciting, nonetheless. Blissfully unaware of the fight on top of a building, including the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and some woman sporting mechanic tentacles. A lot of people stopped to watch, but not you, as you were busy savoring the sweet lemon of your drink and listening to some upbeat song, matching your steps to its rhythm.

_Needless to say, I keep her in check_

_She was all bad-bad, nevertheless._

There were tons of people of the younger generation with their phones, many of them taking pictures or videos of the scene unfolding before them. The air was, unbeknownst to you, split with shrieks from the onlookers as the woman apparently managing to knock off a piece of the building. It landed with a heavy crash in between the traffic, someone probably dying in the process. You walked over the street, not realizing the light was still red and the cars had only stopped because of the chaos on the road right out of your vision.

_Calling it quits now, baby I’m a wreck_

_Crash at my place, baby you’re a wreck._

Someone had been able to get out of one of the cars that had just crashed into each other as a result of the disturbance in traffic caused by the fallen debris, and she was screaming bloody murder, glass in her forehead, and the bystanders that weren’t too busy with filming the battle rushed to drag her away from the wreck of a car that was now on fire. She was yelling about her son still being inside the car, crying and kicking, she tried to break free from the hands holding her in place as some uninjured people went to look for the child instead. Moments later, the windscreen was broken, and a toddler’s limp body was dragged from the car, the glass was everywhere… You drank some of your tea through the straw and flinched at a brief brain freeze. You weren’t really planning where you were going, just window shopping for now.

_Thinking in a bad way, losing your grip_

_Screaming at my face, baby don’t trip._

The battle up high continued, the two figures now moving from building to building, the people filming it following. Sirens were blaring, signifying the upcoming arrival of the police, the fire department and fortunately also an ambulance since bystanders were now dragging more and more wounded bodies from the cars involved in the crash. The woman that had been dragged from the car was howling with pain now, but it was never for her own injuries. You smiled as you decided you liked this song!

_Someone took a big L, don’t know how that felt_

_Looking at you sideways, party on tilt._

As the singer went _Oo-ooh_ you tried to sync your lips to the song, but this was cut rather short as you were practically trampled by a bunch of people running in your direction for some reason, seemingly in a hurry. You spilled the rest of your tea, the plastic lid popping off and allowing the half-melted ice to clatter to the ground. You frowned; you would’ve liked to eat the ice, too! Now extremely irritated, you took the earbuds from your ears and look around you to see what had caused the disturbance to your perfect morning. Quickly, you became aware of the scene, the fire, the screaming people, and most of all, the fight happening on a building right above you that the people who had knocked you over were enthusiastically filming. Still a little shaken, you decided you might as well watch as well; this isn’t something you get to see every day and the people who’d been injured seemed to now be getting plenty of help.

Spider-Man in his striking black suit was yelling something at the woman with the tentacles, but you couldn’t quite make it out from where you were. The battle was a little difficult to follow, both the contestants reacting very fast at each other’s attacks. Not to mention that your neck was starting to hurt from all of it, petty as that was.

Then, you could only imagine Spider-Man had snatched something from the woman because he started running away, leaping from building to building and the woman started chasing him with such speed that it was difficult to keep up with from the ground. You gave up before most of the people filming but eventually, you saw even them stop in the distance, and just like that, both the woman and Spider-Man disappeared into the horizon. You huffed, staring after them. It felt almost wrong to go on with your planned routine after witnessing that, but you decided it was no use just standing around and you might as well go shopping as you planned to.

You stopped in front of a rather expensive looking shop, taking in the sight of the clothes; they were definitely your type. You realized you should probably create some sort of a budget before entering the store, so you fumbled your jacket pocket for your phone. Unable to find it in the one on the right side, you moved on to the left. But you couldn’t find it. Anxious now, you checked both the pockets once more, then all your other pockets, fumbling through them feverishly before coming to terms with the fact that you had lost your wallet. Again! You tried to calm your breathing as the realization set in; where could you have left it?

So, you retraced all your steps, returning to the Starbucks and frantically asking if the staff had seen your wallet, then going back to the hotel and practically trashing the entire room in your search, pulling bedsheets off even though there was no logical way your wallet could’ve ended up under them. Once you were done, sitting in the mess of a room, feeling completely and utterly hopeless, you remembered being knocked over by the youngsters trying to film the fight scene. Your pocket didn’t have a zipper, so it was completely realistic that your wallet would’ve fallen as you did. So, you got up and decided to go check the spot, even though you knew that if you had really dropped your wallet there it was probably long gone.

And you were right; returning to the spot on the street, there was nothing there. It wasn’t a rather busy street for New York but surely someone would’ve still noticed and taken your wallet. You weren’t too hopeful about getting it returned, so you took your phone and started dialing a number to amortize the credit card that you had stupidly enough kept with all your money. You had done it for convenience, and you were sure whoever had picked up the wallet found it convenient as well. You grimaced as you walked along the street while explaining the situation to the friendly lady who had responded to you. You wandered around, checking even the tiniest alleys for your lost wallet even though there was practically no way it would be there. Finally, you collapsed in one of the allies, next to a huge garbage bin. You were in the correct companion, you thought, deciding to dedicate the following 20 minutes to feel sorry for yourself.

You only got to 18 as someone plopped down to the alley from above, clearly not noticing you as you were hidden behind the green plastic container. Curiously but cautiously, you peeked out and were surprised to see none other than Spider-Man himself, heaving in heavy breaths and holding something in his hand as he slumped against the wall and reached for his mask to pull it off. You wondered if you should’ve done something to let him know that you were here or look away since he probably didn’t want his identity revealed, but then came to your senses; he didn’t seem to be anyone you knew, so you had practically no way of telling who he was even if you did see his face. And it’s not like you’d tell anyone what he looked like anyway. Reassured with your justification, you took in the mysterious Spider-Man’s face. He almost looked like a kid, you noticed.

Spider-Man clearly wasn’t paying attention, looking so absolutely spent by what had probably been a long time fleeing the woman that she almost looked like she might fall asleep then and there. You accidentally let your shoe brush against the dirt on the ground, but he didn’t seem to notice, his own loud intakes of breath probably covering all other sounds. So, it was easy for him to miss what you didn’t; the woman who’d been chasing him before was approaching from afar, you could see her quietly advancing towards the alley since you were already looking that way, but Spider-Man hadn’t noticed it yet! And he didn’t have his mask on! You quickly deduced that he would probably mind this dangerous person seeing his face more than he would mind you seeing it, so you jumped out of your cover and the kid’s head snapped towards you as he reached for his mask.

“Spider-Man, watch out! She’s coming!” you called out, frantically pointing to the end of the alley which the woman had now reached. Spider-Man pulled the mask over his head sloppily and turned to see the woman with the tentacles who was clearly aware that she’d been noticed as she no longer seemed to care about not making sound, only caring about catching the kid she’d been pursuing. Spider-Man quickly thwapped a web to the top of the alley and swung away in a narrow escape, the woman swooshing right past you, one of the tentacles almost hitting you in the side as she went after Spider-Man. Full of adrenaline, you looked at them going further and further away. You couldn’t help but smile a bit; the day had perhaps gotten just a little better. This short encounter made you feel important and special.

But as you were returning to the hotel, you couldn’t help but feel like you were being watched. You supposed it was only the adrenaline that had not yet worn off, making you a little more cautious and paranoid than usual. Still, you were looking around at the other people walking on the streets, half-expecting to be attacked. It was dumb, of course, as these people were all just minding their own business. Trying to shake the rather unpleasant feeling you turned towards the street that would lead to your hotel.

Only, you never made it to the hotel, because right after thinking that you heard a loud noise behind you and had no time to turn before you noticed your feet leaving the ground, you quickly being swept into the air with whatever was holding you by the hood of your jacket. You opened your mouth to let out a scream, but no sound came out; instead, you found yourself hanging from something on top of a high building, and you felt frozen in place as you looked at how far down the street was. If you fell now, you would surely be killed, and you feared that any sudden movement would result in you plummeting to your death. There were some people screaming down below, but you could barely pay attention to that. Slowly, you turned your head to look at who- or whatever had lifted you off the ground and found yourself face to face with the woman from before. You felt like you’d forgotten how to breathe as you stared right back at the huge, green goggles, hiding half the expression on the woman’s face. All you could see was a smirk. You were still frozen in shock as she pulled you towards herself ever so slightly before holding out her hand, keeping it at the back of your head which made you feel a lot more secure for some reason, and before you could realize what was happening her other hand was pressing something soft and wet against your mouth and nose. You were barely able to distinguish the smell before you felt yourself being lulled to sleep. Your limp, helpless body was dragged away, carried by one of the four tentacles springing from the woman’s body.

This is all you remember as you find yourself sitting in a chair in a room you can’t recognize. It is really a rather weird situation you didn’t think you’d end up in, yet here you are. You try to move your hands but whatever’s keeping them in place won’t budge. Your eyesight is a little blurry and you blink at the dim light of the bright white room, trying to focus your sight. It’s easier to look further away, you find, so you can spot a window with some scenery outside, and then several items inside the room, including a big table with all kinds of scientific-looking equipment. You think you know their names, but right now your head feels very light… You let your gaze drift down to your body and find that both your arms and legs have been tied to the chair, your restraints apparently being a part of the chair, made of metal. You try to tug away your hands again, but it’s to no avail.

Confused, you start to think of the events that led you there, trying to pinpoint the last thing you can remember. The smirking face of the woman who supposedly brought you here is one of the things you can remember very clearly, and as you think about that you start to panic slightly; where is she now? And where are you? Why are you stuck to this chair? As your thoughts start to feel clearer you start to consider calling for help, but would it be wise to alert whoever might be here to your presence? You even find your thoughts drifting to the question surrounding whether you’ll ever get your wallet back, but then realize that’s unimportant and focus on the important questions.

You don’t have much time to consider, however, because as you contemplate, the door leading to the room swings open and you find yourself looking at a very familiar face. That’s about the only thing that looks familiar about the woman who just entered the room; instead of the skintight, black and green suit, this woman is wearing a laboratory coat and a colorful scarf on top of it. Her hair isn’t tied up and looking at that mane of a hair you wonder how she was ever able to tie it up in the first place. The tentacles are nowhere to be seen, and you start to think you might’ve been mistaken; is this the same person at all?

“Oh! You’re awake,” the woman exclaims as she looks you up and down. You find yourself swallowing, but your throat is so dry it stings. The woman, whom you’ve deduced must be some sort of a scientist, briskly walks up to the window and lets the blinds drop down to cover your view outside, making the room borderline dark with only a single small panel lighting it up. Your eyes are quite thankful for the change in lighting, clearly not used to the brightness yet. The more rational part of you, however, feels threatened by this gesture. From the very familiar creepy smirk the scientist flashes you, you can only assume that was the intention. You find yourself pulling at your restraints again.

“Now, I assume you know why you’re here?” The woman asks slowly and cunningly as she approaches, the dim light reflecting off of her huge glasses in a way that her eyes can barely be seen. Her lab coat drags on the floor as she walks towards you in what is probably a purposely slow pace, effectively making you feel uncomfortable. Your fight or flight effect is kicking in, but neither of those courses of action is really an option, considering that you can’t move. Only as the woman raises her other eyebrow you realize that she asked you a question which you forgot to answer.

“I, uh, no..?” you stammer, your voice shaking a little from the scary situation. The scientist sighs in mild frustration. Embarrassingly, you find heat pooling to the top of your stomach at that, but you quickly brush it off although it doesn’t really help that the woman is now towering above you.

“Oh, really? You have no idea?” she inquires with a low, flat voice while making small composed gestures with her hands. You find yourself staring at them before letting out an awkward cough and shaking your head, looking up at her face.

“Well, it’s really quite simple. I need one piece of information, and once I have it, you can leave. Unless, of course, you refuse, and for _your_ sake, I hope you won’t,” the scientist explains, putting emphasis on the word ‘your’ and grabbing and putting on a piece of sanitary plastic gloves to further terrify you, probably. You find the effort kind of backfiring as you look at her slide on one glove first, pulling at the plastic before letting it snap to place before moving on to the other hand and repeating the same gesture. You swallow again, this time finding your throat to be a little less dry, thank God. Distracted again, you realize you still don’t actually know what this woman wants from you.

“What do you want to know then?” you manage to ask, this time your voice only shaking a little bit. The woman chuckles but still manages to seem unamused.

“The identity of Spider-Man,” she replies, so quick that you almost miss it. She raises her eyebrows and looks at you eagerly. You look back at her, confusion painting your face. Then you remember that you saw his face in the alley, and suddenly the question makes a lot more sense. Still, you don’t actually know who Spider-Man is; you merely saw his face, and you can barely even remember the face anymore.

“I don’t know who he is,” you reply, feeling a little more confident now that you’ve had time to wrap your head around the situation at hand. Surely, once this crazy woman realizes that you have no information of value, she’ll let you go? You manage to convince yourself of this being the case and find yourself relieved, until completely out of nowhere, there and hands at your collar, pulling you up exactly as much as your restraints allow.

“You’re lying!” the woman hisses through her teeth, her face so close to yours that you can feel her breath. Eyes wide, you attempt to draw your head back.

“I know that you know him! I saw you two in the alley!” she continues, leaning even closer as she notices your discomfort. You feel panic start to affect you again, and once you speak your voice is much more high pitched than you’d like:

“I swear I don’t even know him! I just happened to be there, and I saw his face but I don’t know who he is!” you squeak out, only for the hands at your collar to tighten. You try to turn your head away.

“Liar!” the scientist hisses again, right at your ear. You wish you could be anywhere else right now, especially since the lips almost brushing your skin cause your body to react in a rather embarrassing way. You doubt she can notice but feel your face heat up nevertheless as you sweat. You find yourself quietly chanting _back away_ in your head, almost like a prayer, as if it would somehow help. But you are fully aware of how difficult it would be to convince this woman you don’t know Spider-Man’s identity, as you don’t really have any proof that you don’t. She saw the two of you together, him being unmasked, and you can see how that would seem like you were friends or something.

“Either you tell me who he is, or I’ll make you!” the woman growls threateningly, letting her coat slide to the floor, revealing the suit she was wearing before.

“I swear I don’t know-“

“QUIT LYING!” she yells, the mechanic limbs springing from her back and towering over you threateningly. You find it necessary to test if your arms are free yet, although they obviously aren’t. The scientist looks straight in your left eye, the one facing her, and seems to struggle to calm herself. Slowly, she backs away just enough for you to comfortably turn your head back.

“That’s fine,” she speaks, her voice sounding like she’s struggling to keep herself from yelling again. She must really want this information.

“That’s fine,” she repeats, before continuing: “I’ll get you to talk.”

And with that, she backs away from you entirely and lets her tentacles carry her over to a counter near the wall furthest from you, her coat abandoned on the floor. You feel relieved for a second before starting to panic again; you don’t know the answer to what she’s asking! You hear the sound of something made of metal being picked up from the counter and try to break free once again. As the scientist turns around, she’s holding what looks like a razor blade in her hand. She walks back to you as your anxiety builds up.

“This isn’t really my profession,” she softly, tauntingly whispers as she stops in front of you and slowly caresses the blade with her gloved hand. Her fingers drag to the tip of the knife before slowing down and starting to go down the metal, then slowing down again and changing direction… She repeats this movement quite a few times, and while you’re absolutely terrified, you also feel blood gather in your lower regions. Why your body is deciding this is hot, you have no idea, but you still let your eyes follow the scientist’s fingertips as they brush along the knife. It’s almost hypnotizing. You try to clench your thighs together, but it’s no use.

Suddenly, she stops the motion and gets to eye level with you, drawing closer again. You turn your head to the side, your breath getting a little labored. She’s apparently not having it since she grabs your chin and forces you to face her. The feeling of the plastic rubbing against your jaw really doesn’t help with the little problem you’re having. You try to turn away, but she holds you firmly in place.

“I _will_ get you to talk, whatever it takes,” she whispers threateningly, her eyes half-lidded, her breath hot against your face, your temples, your ears, your neck… And it’s all just a little too much, and though you try to stifle it, an embarrassing sound forms in your throat and escapes past your lips. You’d like to say it was just a little groan, but truth to be told, it was more like a broken moan. The woman furrows her brows, her lips parting as she studies your face, confused. You try to hide your arousal but it’s to no avail as your heavy breathing gives it away. Your pupils are probably dilated too… God, why is this happening to you?

The scientist carefully rubs her fingers against your jaw, forward towards your mouth, and then back again. Your breath deceives you yet again by hitching. You can practically see the wheels turning in her head, her eyebrows rising just a tiny bit. Probably to confirm her theory, she places the knife on the counter next to her and lets the hand already on your face travel backward until it’s behind your ear. She then proceeds to rub your ear lightly, which makes you shiver all over, and you almost fail to notice her other hand also approaching your face. She carefully places it on your jaw and lets her thumb rub against your slightly parted lips, drawing random patterns before slipping the digit past your lips and teeth, letting it run against your tongue. You arch your back as another sound escapes your lips, your crotch heating up. The woman, still inches from your face, chuckles a little.

“You like this?” she asks quietly, her voice now much higher than before, apparently having thrown being intimidating out the window. Your face heats up at the question, and you don’t really know what to do. She’s clearly expecting an answer and lying would be pretty pointless considering how obvious you’re being. So, you slowly nod, gaining another chuckle from the woman, who’s now smirking again. You think she’s just mocking you until the hand rubbing your ear slides down to your throat, and she’s back to drawing shapes on your bare skin. You find yourself sighing at the contact, your body demanding more. Your wish is fulfilled as the woman climbs to sit on your lap, her crotch against yours.

As your head is now no longer being held in place, you decide to turn in away again. That turns out to be a mistake, as simultaneously the scientist’s fingers tighten around your throat and one of the mechanical tentacles shoots right at you, grabs the back and side of your face and turns you back to face the woman in front of you. The hand on your lips retreats only for her mouth to come to replace them. You moan into her mouth as the hand travels down under your jacket, circling your nipple. Your mouth opening further gives her a chance to invade your mouth with her tongue.

Your head is spinning in disbelief; just a moment ago you thought you were going to be tortured by this woman, and you definitely find her scary, yet for some reason, you want nothing more than to let her continue pinning you to this chair and bruising your neck with her rough hands. You can’t help but wonder if this is even right, but then one of her extra limbs finds its way around your waist and you let your confusion and shame retreat to give way to your more primal urges.

The scientist bounces back a little, leaving just enough space between you two so that she can lower the hand massaging your chest to your thigh. You break the kiss and swallow, attempting to look down but the tentacle keeping your face in place won’t allow it. So instead, you look at the woman on your lap. She still looks quite menacing, yet there’s a playful, challenging glimmer to her eyes. She grins as she suddenly squeezes your thigh, making you gasp in surprise. Her hand then travels closer to your knee, and then back up, so close to where you need her, but instead of continuing upwards she brushes her hand back down as if she was painting your leg and her hand was her paintbrush. It’s torturous.

Finally, after what seems like forever, her hand finds its way to your crotch and massages you through your clothes. Your efforts in staying quiet are futile. A whine drags its way out of your throat as you throw your head back as much as the tentacle allows, but you don’t miss the moan that the scientist lets out in return. She keeps slowly rubbing both your throat and your crotch, the plastic rustling. As out of control you are right now, you can still notice that this is affecting the woman on top of you as well; her breath is hot against your face, the tiniest sounds escaping her even though as far as you can tell she’s not stimulating herself at all. The thought that she’s getting off by just looking at you makes electricity run up your spine.

The pattern she’s massaging your crotch with isn’t constant; sometimes it’s circular, sometimes she’s applying less pressure and running her hand up and down, and occasionally she just squeezes you through your pants. Either way, you feel yourself getting more and more out of control with every motion, noises slipping past your lips more and more frequently. Your eyes are slipping closed as you feel the familiar heat at the bottom of your stomach get impossibly warmer as you feel yourself starting to draw close to a climax.

Yet, just as you think that the hand retreats and you’re left groaning. You open your eyes to look at the scientist, questioning why she stopped. Her expression almost makes your blood run cold; the cruel, dangerous, hungry look in her eyes that you’d expect to see in those of a predator about to sink its teeth into its prey makes every muscle in your body tense up.

“You wouldn’t leave me out of the fun, would you?” she speaks quietly, lowering her voice. You barely have time to react as she moves on your lap so that your crotches are together again, both you and her letting out a throaty sound. You barely have time to recover from that as she starts to grind your hips together, her hands on your shoulders. You don’t feel like you control yourself anymore; you feel more like a puppet, a horny, moaning puppet, and she is the puppet master. Although when you look at her, she doesn’t look like much of a master, her hair spilling onto her face and some finding a way to her mouth as she pants, her eyes lidded, her glasses bouncing dangerously. Some rational part of you notices the potential danger and you decide to comment on it in between your gasps of pleasure:

“You—ah! Your glasses…” you manage to choke out, but then the scientist places her hand on your mouth and attempts to do a menacing ‘shhh’ but it’s not very menacing when it’s cut off by a particularly loud moan. You easily let go of your concern and let the feeling of her crotch rubbing against yours consume you. She’s grinding frantically now, her head thrown back as she cries out at every movement. Miraculously, you’re not the louder one anymore, especially considering that you’ve been going for longer than she has. The heat in your stomach starts building up again, you getting closer every time your crotches brush. You close your eyes in anticipation, only for the woman’s other hand to find its way to your face to hold it along with the tentacle and her growling out:

“Look at me!”

You look. And you almost come right at the spot; the scientist’s mouth has fallen open, she’s practically bouncing on top of you, her hips losing their rhythm. And she’s making the loveliest of sounds, those sounds getting louder every time to the point that she’s practically shouting by now. Yet, she’s still able to choke out a few words:

“Come on… Come with me.”

You can’t speak, so you just nod. Shouldn’t be too difficult; at this point, you are already very close, the pleasure’s been building up for so long that you know it will only take a few more grinds to take you over the edge…

And at that moment, the woman on top of you throws her head far back and utters out a loud, broken moan, her mouth stretching open and the hands on your face tightening. She arches her back, practically pressing herself onto you and that’s all it takes for you. You groan into her palm as you feel the pleasure pulsing through you, the woman still grinding as you feel like you’re descending to the heavens and falling right back. It gets to the point of being uncomfortable, yet she’s still going. You open your eyes to look at her, but surprisingly enough you find that while she’s still out of breath she has very damn near regained her composure and somehow retreated from your lap without you noticing.

Yet your crotch is still being rubbed, even though you’re already done and now you’re just oversensitive. You find that the tentacle that was holding your face before is no longer there, so you turn to look down at yourself, only to find another mechanical limb grinding against you. You grimace, the feeling too much right after orgasming. You turn your head back up to look at the woman, on whose face the smirk can now be seen again.

“Hey! Take this-“ you stop your shout to hiss through your teeth, the sensation borderline painful now, before finishing your sentence: “Take this off!” But the woman merely chuckles at you, tilting her head before speaking:

“Looks like we’re going to be here for a while unless you happen to know who Spider-Man is?”

**Author's Note:**

> doctor rock the puss


End file.
